


Mine

by Hellbunnyofdoom



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellbunnyofdoom/pseuds/Hellbunnyofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Dragon Ball Super. Pure lemony goodness. Vegeta is attacked with pheromones that reduce him down to his baser instincts, and his wife, Bulma, only wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> While Bulma does consent to everything that happens, she does get scared a couple times. She trusts her husband and he respects that trust, even when he's feral.

Bulma Briefs looked up from her computer and smiled. Unused to her being in such a good mood, the Galactic patrolman in front of her fidgeted in a bit.  
“You’re not fiddling with time travel again, are you?” Jaco asked suspiciously. “Because you know I’ll have to arrest you if you are.”  
“I’d like to see you try. I’m too pretty to go to jail,” she replied flippantly with a wave of her hand. “And I didn’t mess with time travel, my future-self did.”  
“If you want to get technical, your alternate, future-self did” Piccolo chimed in. Jaco glared at both of them, tapping his foot in frustration.  
“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that, because it’s already probable cause for arrest!”  
“Just like you pretended that my husband and Goku aren’t Saiyans, since you were the one who was supposed to keep them off this planet in the first place?”  
“We’re not talking about that!” he snapped, looking around in the wild chance on of his colleagues could overhear them. “I still can’t believe you broke the laws of time!”  
“It was to save the world, so who cares?!”  
Piccolo rubbed his temples, his head already throbbing from the sound of their too-loud voices.  
“Bulma, I came here to see Vegeta,” he said loudly, breaking through their argument. “Where is he?”  
“He went with Goku to some village where they were supposed to have some food Lord Beerus wanted,” she sighed. “He wouldn’t let them continue their training until he had it, so off they went!”  
“Man, that guy really likes his food” Jaco murmured.  
Piccolo was about to question her further when he felt two powerful Kis suddenly pop into the room next to them, his enhanced hearing picking up on Goku and Vegeta.  
“BULMA! GET IN HERE!” Goku called out suddenly.  
“What do you want?” she yelled back, storming into the R&D lab next door to where they were. “I’m busy, too, ya know-“  
She stopped suddenly as she stepped into the room, Piccolo and Jaco bumping into her back. They all took in the scene before them with great confusion. The whole room was lit up from them, both in Super Saiyan mode, standing on the raised platform in the middle. The stainless steel walls and equipment in the room only made them brighter, as their forms twisted and struggled. Goku had Vegeta in a full nelson, using all of his strength to control the other Saiyan, who thrashed and twisted in his grip.  
“Vegeta?” she gasped. He paused in his struggles, finally noticing her. He looked nothing like her controlled, intelligent husband. His eyes were empty and wide, like an animal caught in a trap. He lifted his nose up, sniffing a bit before baring his teeth and lunging for her. Goku stumbled a bit but kept his grip.  
“What the hell happened to him?” Jaco asked.  
“We were in the village” Goku grunted. “Long story short, the chief didn’t like us there and he threw some stuff into the air. Vegeta was in front of me so he got the brunt of it. I don’t know what’s wrong with him!  
“He’s gone feral” Piccolo gasped. “I can smell it. It’s a kind of pheromone extracted from a plant. It overrides all consciousness, reducing someone to their basic state. In the case of a Saiyan, I’m guessing his urges will be…” The Namekian trailed off, his gaze landing on Bulma.  
Bulma didn’t notice him though. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Vegeta’s.  
“I’m guess you mean that he wants to fight or fuck,” Jaco said dryly. “Namekian’s really are prudes.”  
“Can you guys figure out what to do already?!” Goku yelled. “This isn’t easy, you know!”  
“It’d be harder if he’d kept his intelligence” Jaco muttered. “He’d know how to get out of that hold.”  
Vegeta continued to pant and growl, straining his powerful body against Goku’s trying to get to her.  
“Bulma, you need to make a choice: we can put him in the Hyperbolic Time chamber until this wears off, but he’ll be a danger to himself-“  
“Not going to happen.”  
“Or Goku let him go and, well” the Namekian coughed uncomfortably. “He’ll take you.”  
“I trust him, Piccolo” she asserted, never letting her gaze waver from her husband’s. “He won’t hurt me”  
“Maybe not intentionally, but he’s much stronger than you” Piccolo continued. “You’re only human.”  
“I said, I trust him” she gritted out, getting tired of this already. She started walking towards the two Saiyans, when she felt Jaco move towards her.  
“Bulma, I don’t think-“  
“Don’t touch her, you idiot!” Piccolo yelled, pulling Jaco back, everyone watching the destructive ball of Ki that had suddenly appeared in Vegeta’s outstretched hand, aimed right at the small alien’s form as he’d reached for Bulma. An inhuman growl filled the air, emanating from Vegeta and a blast of power took a hole out of the wall where Jaco’s head had been a second ago, luckily Piccolo had acted quickly.  
Bulma jerked her head towards the exit, still keeping eye contact with her husband, who was turning more and more animalistic by the second. “You two, get out and leave. Now.”  
Not waiting for them to obey, she continued walking forward until she was a foot from the platform and the two massive and bright bodies of the Saiyans.  
“Vegeta” she said firmly. He stopped his struggles and his eyes shifted, going from the inhuman rage to something proprietary, something infinitely hotter. His gaze swept over her form and his tongue swiped over his lips, as if he could already taste her. She knelt down in front of them, sweat starting to bead on her forehead from the heat they were producing. She reached out to his regal face, twisted and distorted with rage and lust and ignoring the searing pain that touching his skin while in Super Saiyan form caused, she cupped his cheeks.  
“Power down, please” she pleaded softly. He gestured over his shoulder, where Goku still had him pinned, snarling. “He’ll let you go as soon as he knows you won’t hurt me. It’s hard to touch you like this, honey. Power down and he’ll go and it’ll just be you and me, okay?”  
Vegeta struggled with her words for a moment longer, clearly unwilling to descend out of his powered-up state with Goku still holding him, but reason took over for that one second and his aura descended and her black haired husband returned. Letting out a sigh of relief, Goku powered down too, but kept Vegeta’s arms restrained.  
“I’m going to let you go here right away, buddy” Goku said quietly. “And then I’m going to go. Remember that she’s human.”  
Vegeta was clearly as his very patience’s end, because he roared back, the metal walls shaking with his fury.  
“Alright, I’m going now,” he loosened his grip, before looking down at Bulma, still holding Vegeta’s face. “We’ll check on you in the morning, Bulma.”  
“I’ll be fine, Goku. Just go” and with that he jumped off of Vegeta and used Instant Transmission to flash out. Finally free, Vegeta growled and sprung at her. She felt the world tilt under her until they stopped moving and he had her pinned to the floor, his face an inch from hers, his teeth bared and his breathing hard. Vegeta’s nostrils were flaring and he could smell her fear, but being scared wasn’t going to help them now. Saiyans never show fear in the heat of battle she remembered him telling their son during training. Steeling her spine, swallowing her pride, and telling herself it was for his sake, she let her body go limp beneath him and tilted her head to the side in a show of submission to him. His pleased growl echoed in the room and he lowered himself onto her, burying his nose into her neck. He inhaled deeply, his breath tickling behind her ear as his strong, taut body melded into hers. She could feel the muscular ridges of his abs against her own stomach and the demanding push of his erection into her pelvis. Next his tongue swiped out to lick from her shoulder to her jaw and she felt the purr deep in his chest, like her taste turned him on even more. She found herself starting to get wet, despite her fear. She knew he’d never hurt her, but that element of danger, that he could snap at any second, was just enough fear to make her breathing hitch and her nipples start to ache inside her bra.  
As if he could sense her arousal conflicting with her fear, Vegeta pressed into her more, demanding entrance between her thighs and opening up her core to him. He rubbed his whole body against her, even nuzzling her face and neck with own, all the while, still doing that rumbly purr-growl. Teeth grazed her neck, her ear and her throat and his hips pressed his cock into her core, mimicking the primal act he so clearly wanted to do. She reached her hands up to pull him closer, hopefully press his hard chest into her aching one to try and soothe her tight nipples, but he growled threateningly at her movement. Instantly her hands were pinned above her head, Vegeta taking control of her once again. But his actions had forced her back to arch slightly and her nipples rubbed against his battle armour through her bra and she wantonly rubbed against him, lost in the sensation. Slowly, he removed his hands from hers, but pressed his face right in front of hers, unquestionably telling her without words to keep them there. She wasn’t about to argue, especially when he went back to rubbing himself against her again. His hand sparked with Ki for a moment and her shirt and bra were torn up the sides, then savagely ripped off, leaving her torso bare to him. Forgetting herself again, she reached down to pull his head to her nipple but he growled like an animal again and with quick efficient movements, used her ripped up shirt to tie her hands together and secure them to the platform.  
Having been married for several years, of course they’d experimented with different kinds of sex play, including bondage, but this felt so different. Vegeta relished being in control, especially in bed, but this was more. His loss of control was still evident, the wildness of his eyes burned and she knew he wouldn’t be lenient on her, like he had before. She was going to be well and truly fucked.  
He reared up, restraining her bottom with his weight and adding pressure to her now very wet pussy. She could see his erection straining against the material and longed to touch or taste, but he had different ideas. His hands came down onto her breasts, the battle gloves rough on her skin. He must have forgotten he was wearing them because he looked momentarily angry at his own hands before he ripped them off. Now his callused hands were plumping and caressing her breasts, taking advantage of her prone position to do what he liked – and what he seemed to like was watching her squirm and pant as he manipulated her nipples. Tugging, pulling, rubbing, tweaking and slightly pinching her poor nipples as she mewled and shook her head from side to side, trying to ease some of the erotic torment he inflicted.  
“Vegeta! Please!” she whimpered, needing his mouth, needing something other than this teasing, this torture to ease the ache between her legs and the fever he was building inside of her. He ignored her pleas, rubbing and teasing her breasts as it leisure, it felt like hours. His gaze flicked between her face, watching her expressions as he tried something new (a light flick made her wince, while pulling and light twisting made her pant) and the visual stimulation of his dark hands on her pale chest.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever (patience was not Bulma’s strong suit), he lowered his face down to one poor, rosy red bud. His tongue flicked out, tasting her, before sucking the whole nipple and most of her areola into his mouth with a groan. If she thought his fingers were merciless, his mouth was worse. He alternated between the two peaks, laving her nipples with strokes of his (somehow rougher than normal) tongue and powerful pulls of his mouth.  
“Vegeta!” she growled, her temper finally flaring. “For fuck sakes, fuck me already!”  
Vegeta stopped at her words, his eyes swinging up to meet her glaring ones. She waited for him to get to it- he loved making her beg for him before giving in, but the animal inside him was still in control and it would not be abated. With a rumble, he released her nipple from his mouth, catching it on his teeth as he did. She cried out at the sensation, then startled when she felt something pushed into her mouth. It was another part of her shirt – he had GAGGED her. Never before had he ever done something like this and she wasn’t about to stand for it now. Calling him every name in the book behind the scrap of cloth she couldn’t spit out, Bulma thrashed against him.  
“MINE!”  
It was the first word he’d spoken this entire time and it surprised her enough that she actually shut up. He was once again hovering over her, his face directly above hers and his expression was livid. Power started flowing off him again and she braced her pretty face against her own shoulder for the ascension to Super Saiyan and the heat to come with it, but it didn’t happen. Opening her eyes to peek up at him, she saw him huff once in satisfaction before lowering his mouth to her breast once more.  
Okay, she thought dizzily, his moods being even more turbulent than usual. Lay down, shut up and let him get this out of his system. She repeated that to herself a couple times, before adding: even if he’s determined to play with my tits for hours!  
Giving into his animal side, she stopped trying to make him hurry up and make her cum. He would eventually, but for now he wanted to play. Soft moans escaped her mouth, muffled by the gag and it spurned him on further, finally. A small flash of ki and her pants were ripped off too, leaving her in her black lace panties. She was a little ashamed at the wetness that coated her inner thighs, but as he pressed his nose to the crotch of her panties and inhaled deeply, she decided not to give a flying fuck. Soon her underwear went flying and she was left bare to his gaze. Opening her thighs to him shamelessly, his gaze was riveted to her core. She had hoped he’d go down on her (Vegeta was normally very generous and talented with his oral talents), but instead he sat up and ripped his battle armour off. Next his Ki took care of the layer underneath and he was naked to her eyes.  
“What the fuck?” she mumbled dazedly, which actually sounded more like “hn hwa fwa?” with the cloth in her mouth. Vegeta’s cock looked like it’d been injected with growth hormones. She’d always relished in her husband’s more than ample manhood – thick, veined and stocky, like him. But now it seemed to have grown – maybe it was her mind jumbled by everything that was going on. He moved closer and lifted her thighs over his, spreading her legs and butting his erection up against her pussy. He definitely felt bigger she realized as he slowly pushed inside her, stretching her further than she could bear. Sweat started to drip down her chest and forehead and she unconsciously arched her back to try and accommodate the incredible girth of him inside her, because he wasn’t going to stop. His eyes were latched to where they were joined and he’d begun panting like a wild animal as he breached her.  
Bulma heard what she thought was an animal keening in pain, but realized it was coming from her own mouth. She was breathing heavy and sweating and he was only halfway inside of her. Despite being wet, it started to hurt and she moved her hips away from his invading length. Vegeta’s teeth opened and closed with a snap, bearing his teeth at what he perceived to be a rejection. She tried to convey with her eyes what was happening but he wasn’t getting it. It wasn’t until a she felt a tear start to fall down one cheek that he stopped moving. He was seated completely to his root now, his cock an unimaginable presence inside of her. She thought he’d start to pull out and really start to pound away, but instead he stayed still.  
The only sounds in the wide room was their breathing – hers ragged and uneven, his swift and panting. Sweat poured off of his chest and he arched his neck, like he was in pain. Slowly, Bulma started to come down from her panic and felt as her body adjusted itself to her husband’s cock. He was waiting for her, she realized. Even in his feral state, he wouldn’t hurt her. He waited, frozen in his tense arch (which looked painful) until she moved under him slightly. It was only a small shift, a tilt to allow his length to push just a little bit further up into her. Looking down on her again, he lifted his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and brushing away her tears before running them down her body. His hands pet her and caressed her and slowly but surely she started to get aroused again, even without her clit being rubbed. Her movements started small, but he picked up on them and started to rock inside of her.  
She looked down to where he was inside of her, seeing her own puffy pussy lips spread impossibly around his big cock. The small strip of blue pubic hair contrasted against his dark black hairs. It was a fucking sexy sight if she was honest with herself. He seemed to agree because he pulled out of her most of the way, letting her see his cock coated in her juices before slamming back into her. This time, his thrust was incredible – little lights went off behind her eyes and she cried out passionately, encouraging him.  
A small chuckle echoed in the room above the sounds of their bodies and she looked up to see a familiar smirk on his face. He might be an animal right now, but he was still her Vegeta, her Saiyan Prince and her husband. His hips began a slow tempo, drawing out her cries and moans, while still ignoring her swollen clit. Her nipples burned and his hands held her thighs hard enough to bruise. The slapping sounds of their fucking echoed loudly in the room, getting faster as he left behind the rest of his control. His cock hit that glorious place inside her as he tilted his hips up, following her moans until they became screams, the pressure inside her building and building as he fucked her harder and harder, letting his cock rub and collide with her g-spot. As he hit her crescendo, she felt his fingers brush her mons before suddenly pinching her clit between two fingers and gently twisting, throwing her over into an explosive orgasm that had her legs shaking and her pussy grasping him tighter and tighter.  
Bulma couldn’t tell which way was up, only that Vegeta kept fucking her, brutally drawing out her orgasm to savage heights. His growls escalated to yelling, reminding her of his battle cries both in intensity and volume. She marveled at his body thrusting into her, lifting her up to meet his hips, using her how he pleased, while keeping her from getting too hurt. He was magnificent, he was brutal, he was beautiful, he was a GOD.  
Her second orgasm slammed into her, harder than the first and with another primal yell of MINE! He went over with her, his cock jerking and spurting his hot seed inside. She only had a warning in the form of a flash of white before he had the spot where her neck and her shoulder met between his teeth, pressure enough to hurt, but she was still coming so she really didn’t care. His bite only made her wail louder, cum harder and milk him tighter.  
Many moments passed and their breathing slowed. He was still biting her, her flesh caught in his teeth like a trap. But his hips had stopped their thrusting, seeming to be happy just let himself rest inside of her.  
Deciding that going limp right now wasn’t so bad, Bulma let her legs go from where they’d been wrapped around his hips (when did that happen?) and gave herself some slack on her bound hands. Figuring this was probably over, she bumped his head with hers, indicating she wanted the gag out. Instead, when he finally let go of her neck/shoulder (and ow, the blood coming back to it kinda hurt!), her stomach dropped to see that his eyes were still empty, still trapped in whatever that gas had caused. He pulled out of her slowly and she felt the answering gush of their combined fluids between her thighs (so unsexy). If he thought so, he didn’t express it because instead he untied her bonds from the platform and easily flipped her over onto her stomach, pressing her chest down onto the platform, with her knees still on the floor.  
Panic flared within her again and she fought against his touch, but he stopped her with one hand between her shoulders, keeping her pinned to the cold platform. She gritted her teeth around the gag, preparing herself to have his cock push into her again, as he pushed her thighs apart, but instead gasped when his tongue swiped from her clit to her ass.  
Bulma buried her face in her arms, high keening moans muffled as he spread her pussy lips with his thumbs and started fucking her with his tongue. She couldn’t focus on anything – not the cold press of the platform on her sore breasts, or the hard metal on her knees, or that she could remove the gag now that her hands could reach her mouth – except for his expert tongue driving her insistently into another mind-numbing orgasm. Big hands landed sharply on each butt cheek with a crack that sounded loud to her, kneading her flesh and his face was buried in her cunt as far as he could get it and he just seemed to crave more.  
When his thumb brushed her ass the first time, she jumped in the little room he would allow. He did it again and again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the puckered hole as he continued his oral assault on her pussy and clit. He focused intently on her bud as he pushed his thumb inside her backdoor, making her squeal behind the gag. Finally coming to a bit of her senses, Bulma ripped the cloth out of her mouth.  
“Vegeta!” she cried, trying to wiggle away from the invading finger. But he brooked no argument, pushing it in and out, while flicking her clit rapidly with his tongue to dissipate the pain. Pleasure spread up through her body again, spreading from her clit and ass, but it was when she moved her head to the right and caught their reflection in a stainless steel door that she fell over. It was a truly illicit sight: her on her knees, chest pressed into the platform, her bound hands out in front of her and her hair disheveled and sweaty. Her glorious husband on his knees behind her, his dark hands huge on her pale ass and his face buried in her pussy. And that hair of his, still sticking straight up in that outrageous way it grew.  
The erotic sight pushed her into yet another orgasm, unable to scream this time, but the contractions making her body arch and tremble. He’d gotten his whole thumb inside her ass now, fucking her with it as he rode out her orgasm with his mouth. She opened her eyes drowsily, still watching their reflection as he reared up behind her suddenly, her juices dripping down his chin. Wiping them away with the hand that wasn’t still playing with her ass, he grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy. A shiver went through her as he pushed inside her once again, making her groan as the girth stretched her. This time he didn’t wait for her to get accustomed to him, but started a brutal rhythm of slamming his cock into her, his finger in her ass feeling even bigger with his big cock invading her pussy. The double stimulation felt incredible, but almost too much, especially when he bared his teeth and ferociously started fucking her. She couldn’t see their reflection anymore, it was barely enough to keep her face from slamming into the platform. His growls got loud and more primal. Bulma tried to keep up, but lost herself in the intensity of it, finding pleasure somehow in his loss of control. He gave one loud roar that shook the whole room before she felt his cock twitch inside her and she knew he was coming. His thrusts slowed, but his cock stayed hard inside of her. What the hell?  
She chanced a glance behind her, hoping to see her husband looking back at her, but the animal stared back. His teeth were bared and he was dripping sweat. A frisson of fear shivered up her spine. I can’t take anymore she thought desperately. As if hearing her thought, he smoothed his hand down her spine, trying to calm her. He slowly pulled out of her, still as hard as when they’d started. Bulma watched as he dipped a hand down to her pussy, catching their combined juices with his hand before bringing them up to her asshole. Panic gave her the adrenaline to start trying to clamber away, but he held her shoulder with her other than firmly, keeping her trapped. He pushed two fingers inside her asshole, stretching her and coating her.  
“Vegeta, please” she begged. “We can’t!”  
“Mine” he replied, his voice ragged and lust-filled. He scissored his fingers inside her ass and she breathed deep to accept the invasion, but no amount of deep breathing could prepare her for his cock head pushing against her. She tried to wiggle away, genuinely scared as he pushed inside her.  
“Vegeta, STOP!” she cried. He halted his movement and his wild eyes went to her face, taking in her panic and fear. He shook his head, fighting for control of himself. Reaching down, he lifted her torso up, her back flush against his chest. But his movements pushed his too-big cock inside her ass further and she squeaked at the invasion. Turning her head to the side, he kissed her hard while reaching down to fondle her breasts. He didn’t push inside her anymore, but his hips rocked lightly as he stroked and kissed her fear away. He pulled away from their kiss, pinning her gaze with his own and one hand left her breast, then she heard a faint crackle of power. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his finger tip lit up, his ki pulsing. Her breath sped up and her heart raced as his finger came closer and closer to the flesh between her breasts. He kissed her again, muffling her protests as he pressed it to her, she braced, expecting pain, but found only… heat and slight shots of electricity that pulsed and vibrated her sternum. She calmed a little, letting him kiss her as his finger trailed down, past her belly button and past her pelvis. As it passed over her mons, she thought it felt like a warm vibrator but with a pleasant electrical sizzle. Panting, he spread her pussy lips and staring her in the eye, he pressed his finger to her clit. If a jumper cable could be pleasurable, that’s what it would feel like. Her back arched and her body bowed as he rubbed his electrified finger over her swollen nub. Another orgasm forced its way through her body and she screamed into his mouth as he pushed his cock into her ass all the way. The pressure and pain of it adding that edge to her pleasure, her scream became a long drawn-out groan. Her legs shook, her ass was on fire and her pussy was dripping wet, but he held her still as he kept the pressure of his finger on her clit and started to rock inside her ass.  
She’d never had anal feel so fucking good before. He moved slowly, purposefully and he pressed his face to hers, so she could see how good it felt for him too. His regal face was screwed up into an expression of possession and ecstasy that rocked her to her core. His hips pressed into her buttocks with each thrust and she cried out every time he pushed back in, pressing her core harder onto his finger.  
“Mine!” he snarled at her. He looked like he was waiting for some sort of answer, so she sobbed between thrusts: “Yours, Vegeta. Yours!”  
He leaned back and she saw his teeth flash before she felt him bite her shoulder again. It hurt and she cried out in pain, seeing blood starting to flow from his mouth. He withdrew his finger from her clit and she cried out to put it back – it was all that was keeping her from collapsing in pain – when it flared brighter, and as he thrust into her – harder and deeper than before – he pressed it to her clit and she felt it shock her entire system and into him through her, because he cried out along with her as he went over. And then she blacked out.  
   
Goku looked around at the disaster that was the lab room he’d been in the evening before. Ripped clothing, lab equipment splayed across the floor, the broken platform… and the naked couple that lay curled up at its base. Piccolo gave a little cough and Goku wondered if he was sick or just uncomfortable until he saw Vegeta sit up, woken up by the sound.  
“Hey Vegeta, are feeling like you again?” Goku asked, keeping his distance.  
“The pheromones have dissipated” Piccolo told him, “So he should be back to normal”. Vegeta was gripping his head with both hands.  
“What do you last remember?”  
“That bastard chief,” Vegeta said, looking like remembering was hurting his head. “He sprayed me in the face with some stuff and that’s it.”  
As he spoke, Goku approached from the side, surreptitiously checking on Bulma while Vegeta was distracted. He could see her still breathing and sighed in relief for small favours.  
“What happened? What am I doing here?” Vegeta looked around the room, still unaware of Goku’s approach. “I remember… No, that can’t be. A dream?” The Saiyan Prince shook his head.  
“That stuff he sprayed you with was a kind of pheromone that turned you feral, Vegeta. We’ve never been more grateful you had your tail severed” Piccolo said seriously. “Goku brought you here to Bulma in hopes that she’d be able to calm you down or at least give your baser urges a focal point. She needs the Senzu bean soon,” Piccolo said firmly. Vegeta’s head snapped up at the sound of her name, the colour draining from his face. Slowly, he turned and saw his wife beside him. Completely naked and shivering in the cold, hands bound, bruises littering her pale body, blood drying on both shoulders… She looks like she’s been through battle, Goku thought sadly, and I guess she kind of did.  
Goku had never seen the look on Vegeta’s face before. The normally closed-off Saiyan Prince hid his emotions well, but now he was scraped raw. Agony, worry, tenderness and shame played over the older Saiyan’s face as he turned his beloved wife’s face towards him and saw the extent of her damage.  
“Did I… did I do this?” Vegeta asked, stricken.  
“You didn’t mean to, Vegeta” Goku said, trying to sound reassuring. “She chose to help you. We offered to put you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but she said no.”  
“And you listened to her?!” Vegeta suddenly yelled back. “What were you thinking, Kakarrot? She’s human! I was barely an animal!”  
“You know how Bulma gets when she makes up her mind!” Goku yelled back in frustration, before calming himself and extending out his hand holding the Senzu bean. “She needs this, Vegeta.”  
Vegeta stood and motioned for Piccolo to toss him a sweater she’d had laying around. Vegeta wrapped her and picked her up with the utmost care, pressing her against his body for added body heat. Wordlessly, he took the Senzu bean Goku offered and strode out the door towards their penthouse on the property.  
“Vegeta sure has changed since we met him, huh?” Goku wondered aloud.  
“Yeah” Piccolo agreed, a slight smile on his face, already moving towards the door. 

Bulma woke up in her bed, snuggled deep in her blankets and the sun’s rays keeping her warm. The last night’s memories suddenly came back to her – Vegeta, the gas he’d been exposed to, what they did in the lab… How had she gotten back-?  
“I brought you back here a couple hours ago” came Vegeta’s voice from the window. She sat up, dazed. There weren’t any marks on her wrists from the bonds he’d put on her and as she reached up to her shoulder, she couldn’t feel any scabs from his bites.  
“I gave you a Senzu bean and washed you,” he told her, as if reading her mind. “Kakarrot and Piccolo brought one for you. You needed it.”  
His last words were harsher and even though he wasn’t facing her, she could hear the conflict in his voice. Hating to see him in pain, she went to get out of bed, when he suddenly appeared next to it, pushing her back down.  
“Stay in bed, you need to get your strength,” he ordered. “Trunks is still with Kakarrot and his wife.”  
He wasn’t looking at her. Even as he spoke to her and tucked the blankets back around her shoulders, his eyes were everywhere except her face.  
“Vegeta, look at me” she commanded. He flinched and stood up straight, arms crossed.  
“Vegeta!”  
“What, woman?!” he snarled back.  
“What is wrong with you? Are you still under the control of that gas?”  
“Of course not, idiot!” he snarled back, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I wouldn’t be standing here if I was!”  
“So, what? We fucked a bunch of times and now you can’t look at me?” she sat back up, glaring daggers at his back.  
“Idiot woman,” he hissed under his breath, but not low enough she didn’t hear. “I don’t need to look at you to hear you screeching at me!”  
“I’m not screeching!” she screeched. “And does my body suddenly repulse you?”  
Vegeta pinched his nose, growling softly in exasperation.  
“NO” he gritted out.  
“I see, so your poor wife lets you ravage her for hours and then you give her the cold shoulder in the morning?” she sniffed, brushing away a fake tear. “Such a cruel Prince!”  
“You’re right, I am cruel!” he yelled back, whipping around to point a finger right in her face. “If you had seen the state of your body earlier, you wouldn’t have let me ravage you in the first place!”  
“I wasn’t going to let them put you in that chamber where you could hurt yourself, Vegeta!”  
“YOU SHOULD HAVE!” he roared, making the windows shake. “You were bruised and bleeding! You’re lucky I didn’t damage you even more!”  
“But you didn’t, you moron! I knew you wouldn’t!” She gestured down to her own fully-healed body. “I’m perfectly fine!”  
“You’re HUMAN, Bulma! I’m a full-blooded Saiyan and if I’d still had my tail, I would have been a Giant Ape, would you have fucked me then?”  
She stood up out of bed and got right up in her husband’s face. “Of course not! But the facts were that you don’t have your tail, you were in PAIN and I could help!”  
“I could have KILLED YOU, idiot woman!” he snarled back, getting right up into her face too. “And what would I have had to say to our son? Sorry, Trunks, I killed your mother by accident because she thought she could fuck me back to sanity?”  
His words hung in the air for a moment before the bubble popped and Bulma exploded into laughter.  
“It’s not funny” he chastised her, trying to keep a straight face. “He would never have forgiven me.”  
She kept laughing until her legs felt weak and she collapsed onto the bed. Looking up, they met eyes and she saw the concern in them. Reaching up, she cupped his cheeks like she had the night before, but he tried to look elsewhere.  
“I don’t regret it,” she whispered. “Even if you did have to get me a Senzu bean afterwards.”  
She kissed his cheek tenderly, waiting for him. When he finally moved his face towards her, she kissed his lips softly, moaning lightly when he kissed her back. His arms came around her and they stayed like that for a while, holding each other and kissing, her completely naked and him fully dressed, but they didn’t care.  
Finally, they parted, but kept their foreheads touching.  
“Did I at least give you pleasure?” he murmured. “I don’t remember much.”  
“Yes, you did. Especially with that new move you did at the end with your Ki” she breathed back, swiping her tongue against his lips as she absently reminisced.  
“New move?” he asked curiously. “What new move?”  
“Um, well,” she stammered. She could feel her face turning beet red.  
“Tell me.”  
Her pulsed jumped at his sexy familiar smirk. “It wasn’t that good,” she backtracked. “If you didn’t remember it, it mustn’t have been that important.”  
“Tell me everything that happened last night,” he growled suggestively. He pushed her down onto the bed and prowled over her prone form.  
“Well, we had sex a few times!” she said, smiling brightly, hoping that was all he needed to know.  
“Details, woman” he replied, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I could taste you on my mouth this morning, so I know I ate your sweet pussy at one point.”  
“Yeah, you did that” she squeaked.  
“What positions did I fuck you in?”  
Even though they’d been married for years and explored sexually in many different ways, this talk was still making her face hotter than the sun. It was almost like explaining an affair, with how little he remembered.  
“You were on top of me at first” she stammered. “Then you flipped me over and had me bent over the platform.”  
His sexy chuckle sent shivers down her body, making her nipples ache and her pussy wet. “Your favourite position,” he moaned softly. “I bet you liked that.”  
“Yeah” she sighed.  
“You still aren’t telling me everything,” he accused cruelly, wrapping himself around her.  
“Sure I am!” (She was terrible at lying)  
“I washed you, Bulma” he whispered, making her eyes roll back a little as the deep baritone snaked along her eardrums. “I know I got to fuck your sexy ass at one point.”  
Oh Kami, she thought desperately. His voice should be illegal, it was worse than truth serum.  
“Okay, yeah, that happened” she gulped. “It hurt, a little. Especially since you seemed, um, bigger, last night.”  
He stopped nuzzling and caressing her suddenly. “Bigger?”  
Well, this was awkward. “Yeah, I mean, I didn’t get a really close up look, but you felt bigger.”  
He still wasn’t moving and she twisted around to see his face, a look of bewilderment on it. “It’s possible that the pheromones might have augmented me physically, since I couldn’t turn fully into the Great Ape,” he faced her again, looking shocked. “How did I fit inside you?”  
If a human male had asked that in a different situation, Bulma would have rolled her eyes at his ego, but Vegeta wasn’t human and they’d had issues at the beginning of their relationship with his girth and her small form. Lots of foreplay and lube.  
“It wasn’t easy,” she hedged. “But you did this thing with your ki that kind of helped…”  
“Explain,” he ordered. So bossy!  
“Your finger lit up a bit” she explained, holding up her own finger while remembering. “It was like a little electric current and you pressed it to my…”  
“To your?” he prompted, wanting to make her say the word.  
“Tomyclit” she rushed out, looking away from his smirking face. “And it felt really good and distracted me from the pain. But then you got kind of bitey and rough, so you made the light brighter and when you pressed it to me, it finished both of us. That’s when I blacked out.” She finished softly. Vegeta stared at her finger, still held in front of their faces. Reaching up, he pressed his own finger to hers and it sparked and lit up, like it had the night before. Little pulses of electricity ran between the two digits until he stopped it and the light went out.  
“I could have killed you, Bulma” he said, sounding almost exasperated. “You’re lucky this only made you cum and didn’t damage you permanently.”  
“I trust you, Vegeta,” she repeated softly, bringing his finger to her mouth, kissing it. “It was a rough ride and I don’t think I’ll be up for anal again for a long time, but I’d do it again for you.”  
He smiled at her then, a real smile, not his usual arrogant smirk. They were rare and she treasured them whenever they happened. Then he was kissing her again, his tongue teasing her mouth. They moved together with familiarity, her hands free to roam up and down his hard back, even dipping down to grasp his firm butt cheekily, which made him grunt in her mouth.  
He pulled back to pepper kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her chest. His hair tickled her as he moved down, placing open mouthed kisses on her breasts and running his hands softly up and down her sides. This is what she’d missed last night, she thought. This tenderness and gentleness that her severe husband seemed only able to show her, and then only sometimes. They may fight and yell like cats in a bag, but in the end they were always able to come back to each other like this: open, tender and sweet, in a way neither of them could be with anyone else.  
“Are you still sore?” he asked against the skin of her stomach.  
“No” she sighed, running her hands through is outrageous hair, marveling at how truly soft it was, despite the way it grew. He kissed his way down her body, spreading her legs and kissing down each thigh to the backs of her knees and back. He was going out of his way to show his gentleness and it made her heart flutter.  
He kissed his way back to her core until she was spread to him and he eased her pussy lips apart smoothly before blowing softly over her exposed wet flesh, making her sigh and moan. His tongue followed and he circled her clit with his tongue, before dipping down to push it all the way inside her a few times, and back up again to circle it. She tightened her grip on his hair, silently begging for more and thankfully he complied, inserting two fingers inside of her snug pussy. He thrust them into her with a slow rhythm, while alternating between licking and sucking her swollen clit. She moaned his name lustfully, an erotic prayer repeated over and over as he bent his fingers inside her, finding that spot that drove her insane and suckled hard on her clit. She could feel her orgasm in every part of her body, a heat that licked at her toes and fingers and made her nipples tingle. She wantonly grinded herself on his face, milking her orgasm for all it was worth. Finally it became unbearable and she tugged on his hair, telling him to ease up. Pulling his fingers out, he leaned up on his elbows and watched her with eyes hooded with lust. Seeing her watching him, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean, smirking as she started to pant. Fuck the man was sexy.  
He crawled up the bed, laying down beside her and even letting her snuggle into his side. His rock hard cock twitched slightly on his flat stomach but he seemed content to just lay there. She reached down to cup him, wanting him inside her, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.  
“Don’t.”  
“But I want to” she whined, trying to wiggle her wrist out of his grasp.  
“No! Bulma! You don’t need to do that-“ he protested, but stopped short when she maneuvered her mouth over his head and sucked it in deep. “Fuck, woman!”  
“Hmm?” she hummed around his cock, arching an eyebrow impertinently. He let go of her and sighed deeply, as if letting her do what she wanted with him was of great pain to him. She took advantage of his acquiescence to grasp the base of his cock with her hand as she placed open-mouthed kisses up his cock.  
“I didn’t get to do this last night” she chirped between licks. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
“I probably would have broken your jaw” he snarled, covering his eyes. “At least then you wouldn’t have been able to talk!”  
She let his cock go from her mouth with a ‘pop!’ and glared up at him.  
“Watch it,” she warned, crawling up his body until she was fully on top of him. Her pussy rubbed against the head of his cock and she could see him struggling not to grab her and pull her down onto it. She grabbed his hands like he’d done the night before, but instead, wound their fingers together, linking them. He didn’t move, just breathed heavily, his great chest and shoulders rising and falling as he panted.  
She raised her hips just a bit, centering his cock at her entrance before lowering herself fully onto him. They sighed and groaned together and she lifted herself up to fully seat him inside her. She took her time, using his chest and abs as ballast as she rode him. He stared up at her, his eyes half-lidded and filled with wonder. His hands roamed over her body, touching her soft flesh reverently. She bit her lip in concentration, trying to push them both to that place. His hand came up to the back of her neck, cupping her skull and he pulled her down for a soft kiss on her lips.  
“You’re astonishing” he breathed softly against her lips, feeling it the words more than hearing them. Tears stung her eyes a bit and she kissed him back, pouring all her love for him into it. Their bodies moved and undulated together, moans and soft spoken words of adoration filling the air as they climbed together.  
“Say it” he ordered, thrusting up to meet her hips, which made her cry out and grind her clit against him harder on the thrust down. She shamelessly rubbed her nipples against his hard chest.  
“Say it, Bulma.”  
A few more thrusts and she was on the cusp again, but he held her still after his demand.  
“I love you, Vegeta” she whispered. He groaned into her mouth and thrust into her hard, grinding his pelvic bone against her clit until she came apart in his arms. He followed her over, a hard grunt into her mouth. He didn’t return her words, but she didn’t expect her to. He rarely said them, preferring to use his actions to show how he felt. Their quiet times together like this would always mean more to her than any words because she knew he wasn’t like this with anyone else in the known universe. To the world and even those who might call him a friend, he was cold, stoic and stubborn. To her, he could be sweet, thoughtful and eloquent. (When he felt like it)  
They laid together for a short while, her laid on top of him, curling up on his chest. He stayed inside her and laid one hand on her back in comfort.  
“Do you remember what you said last night?” she asked softly.  
“No” he replied, putting a hand behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. “I didn’t realize I was capable of speech.”  
“Well, you weren’t your normal effervescent conversationalist self” she said dryly. He huffed a little. “You only said one thing, but you said it a few times.”  
She looked up at his face, but he was still staring up at the ceiling. His fingers twitching on her back gave him away though.  
“You kept saying ‘mine’”  
“Hn” was all he said, but a red blush creeped up his face.  
“It was cute!” she taunted him. His face turned even redder and he pushed her off him so that she landed on the bed on her back, laughing at his discomfort.  
“I’m going for a shower” he grunted, leaving the bed, her giggles following him out.  
“I looooooove you, Vegeta,” she sang to him as he prowled down the hallway.  
Vegeta shook his head and muttered to himself, refusing to acknowledge her words. Bulma smiled to herself and got out of bed, preparing herself for what another day with Saiyans around would bring.


End file.
